1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal to which a structure for retaining a side key stably is added, with no tape temporarily attached to the mobile terminal when a mobile terminal is assembled.
2. Background
Terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
Functions performed by such the terminals are diversified and the terminals have been configured as multimedia players having various functions. Examples of such functions may include capturing images and video, playing music and video files, game playing and receiving broadcast.
A user input unit positioned in a front surface of the terminal to secure a display region is arranged in a lateral surface as a side key. As a mobile terminal is getting slimmer, it is difficult in an assembling process to retain such side key and a tape is used in retaining the side key. When the terminal is released, the tape used in retaining the side key is removed and there is a problem of inconvenient processes.